Humanity
by Kiana Black
Summary: Jaden was normal enough, normal family, normal life. Then she met the Homunculi, stuck her nose where it didn't belong, and alas, got herself in a bit - large bit - of trouble. What to do? Can she cope with living with murderers? She'll have to. OC story.
1. Meet the Mallards

**A/N: Okay, so yes, I said I was going to wait to publish this one, in case I lost interest. But I want opinions so I know whether to post more, yes? So I've got the first three? chappies written up.. so I'll post those and see what feedback I get, right? Okay. This is an OC story, don't like it? I don't care. I'm pretty proud of it. I don't usually do OC stories, but I like them for Full Metal Alchemist... but, I don't think it'll be a romance. Who knows? It may turn out to be one... I'm still not quite sure. If it does become one, it'll be Envy/OC. Why? Because I love Envy with all my heart, that's why. Annnyway, that's all for now, I think, so on with the story! **

_SyncxArietta_

**Summary: Jaden Mallard is neither happy nor sad with her life. Everything's good. She loves her family, practices alchemy in her spare time, and reads a book here and there. Then she met them - the Homunculi', or rather Envy, Lust and Gluttony. A palm tree, a beautiful woman, and a fat - man? Now, she's found herself kidnapped for sticking her nose into something that wasn't her business - by accident of course - and has been taken to see Dante? What will she do? Can she cope with living with murderers?**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Full Metal Alchemist. I do however own the Mallards and Darren. **

_**Humanity**_

**Chapter One: Meet the Mallards**

Jaden Mallard let out a small sigh as she tiredly dragged her feet in the morning snow. She was on her way to the market to buy some eggs for her needy mother. She selfishly wished she could have slept in that particular morning, but her mother had woken her up at eight to run to the store. Jaden wasn't a morning person, and their mother knew that, whereas Jaden's nineteen year old sister _loved _being up early. So why couldn't Cam go get the eggs?

Well, whatever; complaining wouldn't get her anywhere, and she didn't want to get her sick mother upset. The young girl shook her head to try and shake off her bitter mood. She had finally looked up and was just in time to swerve around another girl coming her way.

"Watch where you're going, idiot," a snarky girl hissed before flipping red hair over her shoulder and hurrying away.

"Sorry," Jaden murmured even though the girl was long gone. The sixteen year old decided to pay attention to her surroundings. She hated living in Central. It was too busy all the time, and there were always military men rushing around. Sure, it had to be the safest city in all of Amestris, considering the Military Headquarters were located there, but Jaden would have preferred a quiet, country life instead.

She entered the store – at eight in the morning, a small shop was still extremely busy – and went straight for the aisle with the eggs. Grabbing a carton, she made her way back to the front of the store and stood in line. It wasn't that long yet, so it was only a short wait for her to reach the cashier.

"Hello Miss Jaden," the cashier, Jim, greeted her with a smile.

"Morning, Jim," Jaden said quietly, returning the smile.

"Will this be all?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow curiously.

Jaden nodded in response, digging out the right amount of money from her trouser's pocket. She set the change on the counter and took the bag from the elder man.

"You have a nice day," Jim called after her and she lifted a hand in parting. She dragged her feet once more on the way back, though remembered to pay attention to where she was going this time.

She greeted a few people who passed her as she walked, including military personnel rushing to work. She smiled inwardly, thinking of what their days would entail. She would never understand how someone could work in the military. It seemed like such a dull, horrible life choice to her.

"Jay!" At the sound of her nickname, she snapped her eyes up to look at the thin boy running towards her.

She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Theodore, what did mom tell you about leaving the house unsupervised?"

The young dark haired boy pouted. "C'mon sis, I'm _ten_!"

"But you're mom's little boy; you know she worries about you," Jaden said, ruffling her little brother's hair. He pulled his head out of her reach, still pouting.

"Yeah well, I'm the man of the family. She doesn't need to worry about me," Teddy said and Jaden snorted.

"Sure kiddo, keep telling yourself that," she said laughingly, wrapping her free arm around his small shoulders as they walked. They didn't live too far from the small market, only a five minute or less walk. Their house was rather large, surrounded by a green lawn and backyard (currently, as it was winter, the green was covered in white). It was a two story house, with four bedrooms. Cameron and Jaden shared a room, and Teddy got his own room. Their mom had the master bedroom to herself and they had a spare room used as a guest room.

The kitchen was located on the first floor, directly off from the entrance way. There was a large dining room to the right of the entrance way, though the small family rarely used it. The stairs to the next floor were located immediately in front of the entrance way. The house had only one bathroom, found upstairs next to the girl's room.

"Can you tell Cameron to stop hogging the bathroom? She's been in there _all_ morning," Teddy spoke up suddenly as the siblings arrived at their house.

"And what makes you think she'll listen to me?" Jaden asked with a frown as she headed into the kitchen to deposit the eggs in the refrigerator. "Mom, I'm back!"

"She's scared of your alchemy," Teddy was saying as he perched himself on the counter. "She doesn't like it when you perform alchemy."

Jaden shushed her brother, looking around warily. Their mother didn't know she practiced alchemy in her spare time. She would have a cardiac arrest if she knew. Madeleine Mallard didn't like alchemy – mainly because she hated State Alchemists and to her, alchemy related to the military. Jaden didn't quite understand her mother's hatred of it, but she did her best to keep her abilities quiet. It wasn't like she was planning to become a State Alchemist, anyway. She'd never be able to be one, even if she wanted to. She was terrible at tests and studying so she would never pass the exam.

"I'll ask her to give up the bathroom, how's that?" Jaden placated her brother, turning to look back at him as she shed her winter jacket. He beamed in response and she smiled.

"Jaden, honey, was that your voice I heard?" A tall, too thin woman with pale skin and short, messy black hair entered the kitchen.

"Mom, you shouldn't be up," Jaden said immediately, rushing to help the fragile woman to the kitchen table.

"I'm feeling strong today," Madeleine protested with a small smile. "Don't worry so much, dear."

"Aw, mom, I'll always worry about you," Jaden argued, sitting at the chair beside her mother. Madeleine had always been a very weak woman. She had met their father when she was young, too young, and had Cameron when she was only seventeen. From Cameron's birth and on, the vibrant woman's health had begun to deteriorate. Jaden had no idea how she managed to survive two more births.

Madeleine's blue eyes sparkled at her middle daughter for a moment before she let out a tired sigh. "Hun, can you make your brother breakfast? I don't think I… have the energy this morning."

"Of course," Jaden replied, standing and heading to the fridge to grab the eggs. She lit the stove and heated a pan to begin frying a couple of eggs in.

"Mom, can I go to Andy's today?" Teddy asked, swinging his legs as he watched his sister cook.

"No, sweetie, I don't want you going anywhere today," their mother murmured, clasping her hands in her lap.

"But _mom_," Teddy whined, looking at Madeleine with wide brown eyes. He was the baby of the family and was thus overprotected and spoiled. He used that to his advantage quite frequently.

It wasn't going to work on this matter though. "I said no, Theodore. You know you're not allowed out unless one of your sisters goes with you. Maybe Jay will take you skating."

Jaden sighed as her brother immediately turned to her. She didn't need to turn to know he was using his 'adoring puppy eyes' on her, "Yes, I'll take you this afternoon."

"Aw, thanks sis! You're the best! Can Andy come too? Please?" Teddy pleaded, tugging on Jaden's long sleeved shirt.

"Mhmm," Jaden consented absently, putting out the fire on the stove and getting two plates out. She flipped Teddy's egg onto one plate and her mother's egg onto the other. Then she added some toast to both plates. Pouring Teddy a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, she set it on the table, "Eat up; I'll go get Cam."

"Mmm, looks delicious!" Teddy could be heard cheering as Jaden exited the kitchen to find her sister. She smiled slightly but continued upstairs.

Cameron Mallard may have been the oldest of the family but she certainly didn't act it. She was incredibly irresponsible, vain, and annoying to no end. Jaden was quite used to her after sixteen years and knew how to handle her, though Cam did still manage to irk her.

Knocking on the door, she called out, "Cam? Breakfast is downstairs, you want some?"

"No way!" Cameron called in response. "You _know _I've been skipping breakfast lately, Jaden! I need to lose the five pounds I put on! Darren will never look at me again!"

Jaden sighed quietly and opened the door. "You look fine no matter what, and Darren isn't that shallow. You and I _both _know that,"

Darren Malachite lived a couple houses down from the girls. He was a nice boy and they had known him their entire life. Jaden had shared her first kiss with him, but found him too brotherly to date. Cameron apparently had no objections.

Cameron was naturally beautiful to begin with and Jaden really didn't understand why she put such an effort into wearing that foul stuff she called 'make up'. She didn't need it at all. Cam had their mother's pretty blue eyes, surrounded by long dark lashes. Her hair was long, wavy and the same shade of black as all three Mallard children. She had a thin mouth and petite nose, with a slightly curved chin. If Jaden were into looks at all, she would find herself jealous of Cameron's beauty.

Cam scoffed. "You _would _say something like that," she said scornfully. "I swear you've never even looked in a mirror. Do you know how embarrassing it is having a sister like you?"

"Yeah, yeah, heard it before, Cam," Jaden murmured, appearing unperturbed by the insult. "Anyway, starving yourself will get you no where, so get your butt downstairs and eat or I'll tell mom."

Cam smirked, "Liar; you won't tell mom anything."

"Oh? And why wouldn't I?" Jaden said, though she knew Cameron was right.

"Because it would stress mom out and then make her even sicker," Cameron taunted, looking back into the mirror and painting her cheeks with something she called 'blush'.

"Well whatever. Teddy wants you outta the bathroom, so could you try to spend less time in it?" Jaden asked, trying not to argue with her sister.

"The day I spend _less _time in here, is the day you spend _more _time in here," Cameron retorted coldly and Jaden sighed again.

"I'm taking Ted skating in the afternoon at the park, you coming?" Changing the subject was always good when avoiding an argument.

Cameron met Jaden's eyes in the mirror and appeared to think. "Well, I guess Darren and I could go skating too. Yeah all right, we're in,"

"Okay, but I wish you would eat before you go," Jaden murmured and didn't wait for a response as she left the small bathroom and headed to her room to change into something warmer.

She entered her room and paused before going to the mirror. There was nothing wrong with her looks, was there? She groaned at her thoughts but couldn't help skimming her brown eyes over her face. She was plain, that was all. But putting that disgusting stuff on her face wouldn't be worth it, so she shrugged and shook off her sister's harsh insults.

Throwing off her long sleeved shirt, she switched it for a green turtleneck that was thicker. She looked out her window as she went to leave her room and caught sight of the kids playing in the road. They were young and seemed to be having a snowball fight. Jaden smiled, remembering when she was a kid and used to do such things with Cameron. Teddy had been too young, and had stayed inside with their mother. Cam would always purposefully hit Jaden in the face but the younger girl didn't mind, so long as she was spending time with her big sister.

Jaden chuckled fondly at the memory and then headed out of her bedroom. She went to the kitchen and toasted a couple of slices of bread for herself. Madeleine was still sitting at the table, staring forlornly out the window.

"Everything okay, mom?" Jaden asked as she sat and waited for her toast.

Madeleine shook her head slightly, as if coming out of a daze, and turned to smile at her middle daughter. "Of course, dear, I'm fine,"

Jaden knew her mom well enough to know that she was lying, but she didn't press her. "Cam's coming skating with us. Are you going to be all right all alone for the afternoon?"

The older woman's eyes seemed to water as her smile widened. "Honey, please stop worrying over me. I'm fine, really,"

Jaden swallowed hard and looked away from her teary mother. "Okay," she whispered, not really believing her, but not wanting to upset her.

"Jaden, you've always been so mature. There's… there's something I need you to know. But you must promise not to tell Cameron or Theodore," Madeleine spoke after a small moment of silence.

Jaden made a noise of consent as she stood to put homemade jelly on her toast.

"It's… it's about your father," her mother added, sounding nervous. Jaden's hand froze spreading the jelly.

She had to swallow the lump in her throat before she could speak. "What about him?" she asked.

"Well, I'm sure you've realized he's not coming back," Madeleine said softly and Jaden's eyes squeezed shut as she nodded. "The military sent me a letter. He was indeed killed during the Isbalan war."

Her mother's voice had turned bitter. "I didn't want to tell you all, but I knew you of all three would figure it out. You've always been very perceptive."

"So why are you telling me, if you knew I knew?" Jaden said as she gathered her emotions and continued spreading the jelly. Her father had been a State Alchemist and was sent to the terrible war so many years ago.

"I just… wanted to be sure you didn't tell your siblings. Especially Teddy. He was too young really, to remember Dermot, but I think he believes he's coming back. He believes Dermot… is off doing work and will someday return," Madeleine said, her voice sounding far away.

"Is it really right to let him believe so?" Jaden asked, sitting at the table with her toast but not eating yet. She had lost her appetite at the start of the conversation. She had never been close with her dad, for he was a very busy man. He was actually closer with Cam than he was with Teddy or Jaden. It pained her when she realized he wasn't coming home, but she was careful not to let it show.

"Probably not," her mother admitted. "But I don't want…"

"To see him hurt," Jaden finished. "Yes, I understand. I'll keep the knowledge to myself. I promise, mother,"

Madeleine looked back at her as Jaden raised her head. Her mother's blue eyes softened, though they were still watery, and she reached a hand over to touch Jaden's face. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" Jaden asked, swallowing hard.

"For being so weak, and making you grow up faster than you should have," the older woman said, her voice still a whisper.

Jaden reached up to place her hand over her mother's on her cheek. "Don't be sorry, mom, please. It's not your fault, and I don't mind… really."

It was almost the truth. It wasn't her mother's fault her health was terrible. It wasn't her fault Cameron was irresponsible and didn't take on the duties of helping around the house during their mother's sickness. It wasn't her mother's fault at all. And though Jaden wished with all her heart that her mother could have lived healthily, she knew she didn't regret anything she'd done in the past. Though she wished she could be a little irresponsible like Cam sometimes, she knew it wouldn't change anything. And she knew it was up to her to look after Teddy and the house, since no one else could or would.

"I'm still sorry," Madeleine repeated, closing her eyes as crystal drops of salty water slid down her cheeks. Jaden forced a smile and pulled away from her mother. She stood and helped her mom stand.

"Come, you should get back to bed," she murmured and wrapped her arm around her mom's waist to lead her upstairs. Madeleine followed without complaint, obviously feeling very drained.

After tucking her mother into bed, she went to leave the room but Madeleine's weak voice stopped her. "It should've been the other way around,"

Jaden turned to face her bedridden mother once more. "What do you mean?"

"I should've been tucking you all in. I should've been making breakfasts' and dinners' and taking you skating. Instead, I've burdened you with it all," her mother said absently, her eyes still closed.

Jaden didn't know how to reply so she walked back over and ran a hand over her mother's short hair. She bent and kissed her mother's cheek, "Sleep," she whispered and left the room, blinking back tears.

Why was her mother acting like this all of a sudden? Apologizing, and telling Jaden the truth about their father? Did it mean something? Was it her way of saying goodbye? No, Jaden scolded herself. She wouldn't – couldn't think like that. Their mother wasn't on the verge of death; she was just weak. She couldn't die. It… it wasn't possible.

Jaden sighed and grabbed a book off of her bookshelf in her room. She hurried back downstairs to grab her plate of toast and then returned to her bedroom. She threw herself on her bed and immersed herself in the fictional novel as she ate. It was a romance, something she found corny but still captivating. If only real life were like that. If only you could walk down the street and find your 'true love' so easily. "Yeah right," she murmured softly.

After finishing her toast, she grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom for a quick bath. Cam was gone, so Jaden assumed she'd gone to see Darren. Teddy was probably in his bedroom, reading or playing with his action figure things. She finished her bath quickly and then began the housework, starting with the laundry.

Around lunchtime, there came a knock at her door and she looked up from her book. She had finished the chores for the day and so was back to relaxing with a book. Teddy stood in the doorframe. He grinned. "I was wondering if you could make me a sandwich. I'm sort of hungry. I asked Cam, 'cause I didn't wanna bother you, but she told me to go away."

Jaden smiled weakly and stood up, folding a page in her novel. "Don't worry about bothering me, Ted. What kind of sandwich do you want?"

She knew she was lucky to have such a relationship with her kid brother. And she treasured that relationship more than anything. She'd seen other siblings. They would fight, and argue and though you could sense the love between them, you'd never know it. Jaden acted more motherly to Teddy than sisterly. She couldn't help it really. She had done so many maternal things for him that it came naturally to her.

"Peanut butter, please!" Teddy called brightly, letting her ruffle his hair as she passed him.

"Peanut butter sandwich, coming up," Jaden murmured. "You know, it's probably about time you learned how to cook by yourself. I won't always be around, kiddo,"

Teddy's brown eyes widened as they entered the kitchen and he grabbed her arm fearfully. "You don't mean that, do you? You're not going anywhere, are you?"

Jaden looked at him disapprovingly. "Ted, you need to grow up a bit. I'm not going anywhere now. I'm just saying that I won't always be here to cook for you. You're ten now. Aren't you the man of the house?"

Teddy looked slightly cheered just by her second statement. He seemed to ignore the rest of her lecture. "I'll watch you make my sandwich, how's that?"

Jaden chuckled, shaking her head. "Sure, sure," she appeased, digging out a plate and the bread. She found the peanut butter and grabbed a knife. It was true though. He was ten now. He should be able to make himself a sandwich. Perhaps he had been babied a little _too _much. He was too dependant on her and their mother now.

"So where's Cam?" she asked as she spread peanut butter over the bread. She finished quickly, Teddy watching the whole time, and slapped the two pieces together.

"I dunno, she was outside with Darren when I asked her to make me food," Teddy replied finally, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Okay, well you finish your sandwich quickly and I'll go find her. After you're done, go get ready, m'kay?" Jaden said as she pulled her blue winter jacket on. Teddy murmured a confirmative and Jaden headed outside.

Darren and Cameron were sitting together on the porch swing, dressed warmly. Jaden grimaced in disgust when she realized they were kissing. She cleared her throat awkwardly and Darren pulled away in embarrassment while Cameron shot her sister a glare.

"Eh, we're going to the pond now, if you'd like to come?" she said ignoring Cameron's dark look.

Darren was kind of handsome. He was eighteen, tall, light haired with green eyes. His face was narrow, his nose rather large, and his mouth full.

"Sure," Darren said cheerfully. "I'll just go get my skates, kay?" He bent to kiss Cameron once more and then squeezed Jaden's shoulder as he passed her.

Cameron glanced up from her nails to look at her sister again. "What did I tell you about bothering me when I'm with friends or my boyfriend?"

"Sorry, just had to see if you were still coming," Jaden replied in a forced cheerful tone before she headed back inside to get her own skates. She grabbed Cam's as well, knowing the older girl wouldn't come get them. "Ted, you good to go?"

"Coming sis!" Teddy called from his bedroom and he bounced out of his room, dressed in his snow outfit – puffy snow pants, and a thick winter jacket. He had his skates over his shoulders, and his hat on half way. Jaden spotted his mittens hiding in his pocket.

The siblings walked downstairs together and Jaden scribbled a note for their mother, in case she woke up. They put their boots on and exited the warm house.

Cameron was still on the porch swing and Jaden handed the older girl her skates. Cam muttered a thank you and walked to the end of the sidewalk to wait for Darren.

"We'll meet you there," Jaden said, laughing a little as Teddy practically skipped towards the park. Cameron didn't respond and Jaden walked after her brother, slinging her skates over her shoulder.

"Hurry _up_, Jay!" Teddy called, turning back to look at her. She smiled brightly.

"Don't forget to stop at Andy's and get him," she yelled back to him and his face lit up.

"Oh _yeah_!" he said, pumping a mitten clad hand into the air. Jaden laughed, shaking her head at his enthusiasm.

She walked in silence behind him, surveying her surroundings almost dully. She had the creepy sensation she was being watched, but assumed it was her sister. Cam could still see them, after all.

But the feeling didn't go away, even after they had turned the corner and she knew Cameron couldn't possibly see her any longer. Teddy was already at Andy's house, knocking on the other boy's door.

Jaden paused to wait at the end of the driveway, still on the sidewalk, and scuffed her boot in the snow. She glanced around curiously, but other than the busy people walking the streets, she couldn't see who would be watching her. She shook her head, shrugging the irksome feeling off just as Andy and Teddy came up to her.

Andy was a short kid, Teddy's age, with bright red hair and black glasses covering blue eyes. He and Teddy had been best friends practically since birth. Jaden found the boy almost annoying sometimes, though, but she didn't complain.

"Aw man, you didn't tell me your sister was coming," Andy whined as soon as he saw Jaden.

Teddy punched his arm. "Too bad. You know my mom won't let me outside, 'less one of my sisters come."

"Well, at least it's Jay and not Cam," Andy said with a shudder. Jaden resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Cameron's coming too, so be good Andy," she said sternly as she walked away from the two boys. Andy made a face at her that she didn't see but both boys followed her regardless.

Jaden sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Do they have skates in Amestris? Beats me. Do they go skating and play hockey? Beats me. Do they have peanut butter? Beats me. But they do now. Kay, so I'm still iffy on the whole timing on this story with the anime, but I wanted it to be winter, so thus, it's winter. It may not fit, but I'll work around it? This is set just after the whole mess in Luin was cleared by Envy, Lust and Gluttony... or something anyway. I'll figure it out. **

**So? How'd you like it? Lemme know please. **

_SyncxArietta_


	2. Enter the Homunculi: Stage Left

**A/N:**** Chapter two. So first off, thanks to those who reviewed chapter one. Much appreciated :) I'm still unsure about whether I should be posting this story. I know some people are really particular with details and such, but I'm not good with stuff like that. I write the story how I wanna, and if I have to change something then I do. I hope that won't bother anyone. This will be sticking with the anime as much as possible - I didn't read the manga - but as I wanted it to be winter, but during the time right after the Luin catastrophe... that didn't work. But. I did it anyway. It's winter, because I wanted them to go skating, basically. Whatever. Maybe it's like November? and they had an early snowfall that didn't happen in the anime? Bah. Too confusing for me to care.  
**

**So just try to ignore that stuff if you can. Tell me if you can't and I'll do what I can to fix your problems. Ha ha. Sorry for the ramblings! On with the story - I think? Heh. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the Full Metal Alchemist. Sure wish Envy was real though! Well, maybe without the whole murdering humans thing... that'd be scary. ;) **

**_SyncxArietta_**

_Humanity_

**Chapter Two: Enter the Homunculi Stage Left **

"Jaden, look! Look!" Teddy hollered, skating passed her quickly – too quickly.

"Slow do-" but her warning was cut off as he went head first into the snow bank. "Down," she finished weakly, shaking her head.

He came out laughing. "Whoops," he muttered, getting to his feet only to fall again as his skates slid too far.

Andy came to a stop next to her, roaring in laughter at his friend.

"You okay, Ted?" Jaden asked as she skated over to her brother and helped him up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he assured her, already skating away to rejoin Andy and another group of boys that had shown up at the park.

Jaden sighed and skated over to the bench, completely bored. At least she brought her book. She sat down; stretching her still skate clad feet out in front of her and opened her novel with freezing fingers.

Cameron and Darren were skating slowly around the small pond, completely oblivious to their surroundings.

Teddy and the others had begun a game of hockey on one side of the pond, giving the other skaters free space to skate around them. They used their feet to kick around a block of ice, resulting in a lot of kids falling and sliding all over the ice. It was more soccer than hockey, but because it was on ice…

Jaden ran a hand through her long hair tiredly and tried to focus on her book. She must have been reading for a while for Teddy's small hand suddenly appeared in front of her face, causing her to jump. "Ted, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," he replied unapologetically as he grinned. "Can you do something for me? _Pleeease?_"

He dragged the last word out, making Jaden aware that she wasn't going to like this. She sighed. "What is it?"

"Show the other kids your alchemy! Please? Please, please, please? They don't believe me!" Teddy pleaded, clasping his hands together and looking at her with those pathetic puppy dog eyes.

"Teddy! You know you're not supposed to tell anyone!" Jaden scolded, glaring at him. He pouted.

"I just wanted to brag. None of their older sisters or brothers can do it," Teddy insisted. "Please, Jay?"

She groaned and asked bitterly, "Where's Cam?"

Teddy shrugged innocently and then pointed to the other bench… where Cameron and Darren were sucking face. Jaden rolled her eyes. Did they have no respect? Honestly, there were little kids around!

"So, please?" Teddy said again, looking at her pleadingly.

Jaden stood up and grabbed a handful of wet snow with her gloved hands. Teddy cheered and she skated over to a patch of clear ice, dropping the snow nearby. She drew a transmutation circle with her finger in the thin sheet of snow on top of the ice. Then she grabbed the pile of snow again, dropping it in the center of the circle.

The crowd of young kids had surrounded her by now, and she noticed an older lady clad in a cloak there as well. She couldn't see the lady's face and furrowed her brows in confusion as to why the woman was there. Jaden had a feeling this was a bad idea, but she sighed, and touched her hands to the transmutation circle. She closed her eyes momentarily and saw the flash of familiar light through her lids.

The kids gasped and she opened her eyes to see a small action figure made of hardened snow, almost ice. She picked it up and passed it to her brother. "Keep it cold, or it'll melt kay? And remember," she placed a finger over her lips, "this is a secret."

They all nodded, and Jaden noticed the cloaked woman walking away. The lady seemed to have no trouble walking gracefully on the slippery ice. Jaden frowned, wondering if she should follow the unknown woman and question her, or leave her alone. Jaden wasn't a very impulsive girl, and she decided to let the woman leave. She just hoped the woman wouldn't tell anyone of Jaden's alchemy. If it got around to her mother…

The sixteen year old did a couple of laps around the pond, bored once again, and got lost in her thoughts. She loved to read, anything and everything, especially when she was younger. So when she found alchemy books in her father's room, she couldn't resist reading them. One thing led to another, and soon she had to try it herself. It took a long time, but she finally managed to do it successfully. Of course, she only knew the basics. It wasn't like she was an expert or anything. There was only so much a book could teach you.

She wanted to learn more, but knew her mother would never allow her to get an alchemy teacher. She had a feeling Madeleine blamed alchemy for her husband's death. Because Dermot Mallard was so obsessed with alchemy, he joined the military – which resulted in him going to Ishbal for the war.

Jaden sighed, shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts and suddenly crashed into her little brother. Teddy nearly fell to the ice but Jaden quickly grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"Heh," Teddy grinned sheepishly. "Should watch where you're going, sis."

"Sorry kiddo," Jaden replied, returning the grin. "What's up?"

"I dunno… I'm not feeling well. Can we go home?" Teddy said, grimacing. Jaden frowned, glancing over him.

"You look all right. You're not pale or anything," she murmured. "All right, go get your skates off while I tell Cam we're leaving, kay?"

"Mhmm," he murmured and skated away. Jaden sighed in relief that she could finally go home and turned to go to her sister.

"Hey Cam," Jaden said as she slid to a stop in front of the now talking Cam and Darren.

Cameron looked up to fix her sister with a fierce glare. "What _now_?" she snapped harshly.

"Ted's not feeling well, so I'm taking him home," Jaden said calmly, returning Darren's smile.

"And you're telling me this… why?" Cameron said rudely. Darren frowned at his girlfriend but Jaden spoke before he could.

"Just thought you ought to know where we were," she said. "I'll have dinner ready by six-ish, so be home by then."

"Jay-_den_!" Cameron screeched as Jaden had turned away. She looked over her shoulder and Cam continued, "_I'm _the older sister, remember? Stop ordering me around! I'll be home when I want to be home! Now go away, and leave me and Darren alone!"

Jaden narrowed her eyes. "That's right; you're the older sister. Maybe you should act like it once in a while," she snapped, unable to resist and skated away before Cam could go over the deep end.

She sighed, already regretting her comment. She lost her temper. She hated losing her temper. But Cameron's harsh statement had really gotten on Jaden's nerves. Cameron was the oldest. Shouldn't she be the one doing everything Jaden did, while Jaden lived a teenage life? Why did Jaden always have to do everything? Why did she always have to be the responsible one?

In her inward ranting, she hadn't realized until she made it to the bench that Teddy was no where to be seen. He wasn't on the pond, or at the bench, but his boots were gone. She moaned, digging her hands into her hair angrily. "He _knows _not to run off! Why would he do this?"

Hurriedly taking her own skates off, she slung them over her shoulder and slipped her feet into her boots. She took off her soaked gloves and shoved them in her pocket as she asked the other kids if they'd seen him.

She received negative answers from them all and slid and stumbled her way off of the ice. She broke into a run as soon as her booted feet hit the snow, rushing up the large hill that surrounded the park. "Teddy!" Jaden yelled, narrowing her eyes as she scanned the area for her brother's red jacket. She couldn't see him anywhere.

_Don't panic_… she thought to herself. Teddy probably just headed home. He said he wasn't feeling well. _But he knows better… _

Her brother knew their mom hated when he was alone. He didn't like to upset their mother, so he obeyed her rules. Besides, why wouldn't he wait for her? He always waited for her! Was something wrong? Did he get kidnapped?

_No. Do _not _jump to conclusions Jaden Calica Mallard, _she scolded herself bitterly. _Ted's_ _fine_.

She hurried up the streets, keeping an eye out for his coat, but she made it home without finding him. She entered the house rapidly and dropped her skates by the door. Then she literally tore through the house, looking in every room for him. But he wasn't in the house either.

"Oh no," she whispered to herself nervously. She ran back outside and down the sidewalk. "This better not be his idea of a joke," she muttered though she doubted it. Teddy wasn't like that. He wouldn't purposefully worry her.

"Teddy!" she yelled again, getting more frantic as she searched the area around her house. "Where are you?" she whispered, biting her lip as she paused for breath. She wasn't much of a runner.

While she doubled over, with her hands on her knees, she heard a high pitched scream and a low chuckle. The scream sounded pained, and ignoring her 'no impulsiveness' rule she followed the sound. It was a female's scream, of that she was certain, and she found herself led to a thin alleyway. It being winter, the sun was already setting behind the buildings. This made the alleyway look darker and creepier than it normally would.

Jaden ignored her irrational fear and stepped into the alleyway, looking for whoever was hurt. She saw four figures up ahead of her. One was against the wall with some sort of thing that almost looked like a plant sticking out of their chest. The plant-like thing was attached to a slender woman with long dark hair. On a second glance, Jaden realized it was the woman's nails that were stuck in the other person's chest.

_Oh my God…_

The other two figures were a tall and thin teenager with long green hair that fell in spikes. He didn't seem to be wearing much clothing, Jaden noticed, in regards to the cold wintry air. The last figure was a short and extremely overweight man? Jaden thought it was a man at least…

There was blood pooling in the woman against the wall's chest. "This is what happens when you find out things you shouldn't," the dark haired woman with the long finger-things murmured in a sultry voice. She removed her fingers quickly.

The woman being killed slumped forward and Jaden tried hard to hold in a horrified gasp, but she was unsuccessful. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened in terror as the three strangers turned to her.

"Uh oh, Lust, looks like we've got a witness," the spiky haired man said, his voice strangely cheerful.

Jaden swallowed nervously, stepping backwards. "N-no, really… I just heard a scream and…"

"Being the foolish human you are, you rushed in to help," the boy sneered.

"I… I'm sorry," she whispered, staring at the dead girl's body fearfully. Would the same thing happen to her? Were they going to kill her? _Oh no… Jaden, you idiot…_

"Can I eat her?" Jaden snapped her eyes back up at the sound of the fat man's voice. He was kidding right? Humans didn't eat…

The man and the one called Lust both grinned slightly, though looking disgusted, and the fat man moved towards her. Jaden pivoted, ready to run but before she could even blink the scarcely dressed man was blocking her path. She gasped and stumbled backwards, but when she realized that that was towards the cannibal she pressed herself to the wall of the alleyway.

_What do I do_? She thought in misery. She didn't want to die! She was sixteen! _Mother… what will happen to mom if I do_? No, Jaden couldn't die! She had to help take care of her mother and Teddy! "Please," she tried pleading as the fat man advanced on her. She continued to back away from him as she thought.

The one with the green hair chuckled darkly while 'Lust' smirked. Jaden bit her lip. If pleading didn't work… she would fight. There was no way she would let herself be killed. She scanned the alleyway. Going passed the dark haired woman was out of the question… she'd have to pass the fat man, and it was a dead end behind them. So that was a no go. The only option was to try to pass the green haired man.

Jaden swallowed hard and glanced one last time at the cannibal before bolting. She didn't make it far, not that she had truly expected to. The teenager held out an arm to block her and when she tried to duck under it he lowered it and caught her around the waist. His arm dug into her stomach like a pound of steel and she lost her breath momentarily. She tried to swing her arm up and hit him but he caught her wrist easily and threw her to the ground, closer to the fat man.

She pressed herself against the wall once more and then slowly stood up, wincing as pain shot through her back and stomach. She looked up and met the eyes of the dark haired woman. Women were supposed to be the sensitive gender of human kind, right? So surely…

_But this same woman just killed another girl… _Jaden reminded herself dryly. She was done for. But as she met the purple eyes of this strangely beautiful woman, the woman gasped slightly.

"Gluttony, wait," the woman called suddenly and Jaden released her breath shakily. Later, she would think of how fitting it was for this man to be called 'Gluttony'.

The fat man stopped immediately at the sound of the woman's voice and looked up at her. "But Lust…" he said in a pouty, childish voice.

She held up a slender finger. "Just wait," she murmured to him and then looked at Jaden. "You were the one at the park, correct? Doing alchemy,"

Jaden's eyes widened. This must have been the lady in the cloak. And perhaps the person watching her, back before they went to the park? But why did it matter if Jaden was doing alchemy? Did these people not like alchemy? Would Jaden's life depend on her answer? A sudden pain in the back of her head reminded her of their presence.

"She asked you a question, girl," the green haired boy snapped, pulling his hand away from her head.

She brought her hand up to rub her sore head. "Uh… yes, that was me," Jaden replied fearfully, unsure where this was going.

"What's your name?" Lust inquired coolly.

Swallowing hard, Jaden replied, "Jaden Mallard,"

"Dermot Mallard, the State Alchemist's kid?" the boy asked in slight surprise.

"Y-yes," Jaden said, wishing she were braver.

"Hmm…" Lust said thoughtfully. "Perhaps she could be useful,"

"What do you mean?" the green haired boy asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"She's an Alchemist, Envy," Lust replied exasperatedly.

Lust, Envy, and Gluttony. Three of the Seven Deadly Sins… what kind of names were those? Jaden didn't have time to ponder it.

"We've already got the Fullmetal pipsqueak," the one named Envy said in protest.

"But we could always use a backup," Lust said thoughtfully. "Besides, if Fullmetal backs out, we could use her for his motivation. You know he's one of those kind hearted humans… he hates sacrificing anyone,"

"Dante won't like it, Lust," Envy said in a warning tone. "You know we shouldn't disobey her."

Jaden was completely lost in their conversation. Taking advantage of their distraction, she had started to sidle her way away from them.

"I'll deal with Dante's punishment," Lust said nonchalantly. Envy growled slightly under his breath.

"She's seen too much; we have to kill her," he snapped. Jaden froze for a moment at his words and then continued her movement. She had thought she was going to be successful, for she almost made it passed him. Honestly, he looked completely distracted as he and the woman glared at each other.

However, while still glaring at Lust, his arm shot out and by barely touching her shoulders he knocked her to the ground. Jaden cursed lightly, remaining in a hunched position where she had landed. She put her head in her hands and gave up any chances of escaping.

"Not necessarily… let's take her with us," Lust murmured and Jaden felt the woman's eyes burning through her. "You, girl, say you had the choice of saving your own life at the cost of two dozen other lives… what would you do?"

Jaden frowned at the sudden question and looked up to meet Lust's violet eyes. She thought the question over, chewing her lip thoughtfully for a moment before responding. She'd like to say that she would be brave enough to let herself die and save the others but… "I've never been in a situation like that. I don't honestly know how I'd react. H-humans are naturally selfish beings, and… I don't know if I'd have the courage to give my life up like that…"

Lust seemed surprised but pleased. "She's honest…"

"Humph…" the green haired boy looked surprised as well but composed himself. "Fine, do what you wish. But you're dealing with Dante on your own."

"I said I would, didn't I?" Lust responded coolly. "Get up, girl,"

Jaden hesitated a moment too long, for Lust reached down and picked her up by her dark hair. Jaden moaned in pain as she was dragged to her feet. "Where are you taking me?"

"Don't ask questions," Lust snapped, gripping her upper arm tightly and leading her away. The fat man trailed forlornly behind them while Envy was ahead of them. Jaden released her lip from between her teeth reluctantly, taking note of the stinging pain from her teeth and allowed herself to be dragged away.

"Jaden! Jaaaaden!"

They hadn't even made it out of the alleyway but his voice echoed through the streets. Jaden froze at the sound and nearly stumbled as Lust continued to pull her.

"Teddy," Jaden whispered inaudibly, water pooling in her eyes at her brother's voice. "No..." she continued to whisper, squeezing her eyes shut while praying to whatever God there was that Teddy wouldn't find them.

"We need to hurry. That's her brat of a brother," Lust snapped. "We don't need anymore witnesses."

"Yeah yeah," Envy grumbled, clearly bitter. "Want me to carry her?" His expression was bored while his tone was flat. Jaden's eyes widened. Carry her? She was perfectly capable of walking!

"Sure," Lust replied, a sly smile on her face. "After all, we should let you do the manly work,"

Envy hissed something at her in too low a tone for Jaden to hear but it made Lust roll her eyes and thrust Jaden at Envy. In no time at all, the boy had slung her over his shoulder. His strength once again surprised her. He didn't _look _that strong.

"I don't need to be carried!" she cried but her protest was lost as he suddenly leapt into the air, landing on a rooftop. She shrieked and clutched at him for something to hold on to.

"Keep your voice down, human," he snapped and then chuckled. "That was nothing,"

"Huh?" Jaden asked but he didn't reply and jumped again. Jaden saw the ground below them, _way _below them, and gasped. "Oh my…God," she choked out.

"Heh, stupid girl,"

She had the feeling he was smirking. She looked behind them and saw Lust and Gluttony were following them. How that overweight man managed to leap into the air and land on rooftops, Jaden had no idea.

On the bright side, at least she knew Teddy was safe.

* * *

"Jaden? Where could she be?" Teddy murmured as he ran down the street. "Honestly, I only went to the bathroom in the market. She's not mad at me, is she?"

"I dunno, Teddy. Can I go home now?" Andy muttered, yawning.

"No!" Teddy snapped at his friend. "I have to find my sister! She wouldn't just leave without telling us where she was going!"

"Jaden!" Andy yelled half-heartedly, glancing sideways at Teddy. The youngest Mallard ignored the glance.

"She should've been home by now," Teddy mumbled, chewing his cheek worriedly. "Come on, let's go tell Cam…"

Andy snorted. "Like she'll care,"

Teddy didn't reply and hurried back to the pond. "Cameron! Cameron!"

Cam huffed and looked at her brother as he approached. "What the hell do you want, brat?"

"I…I can't find…" Teddy paused, trying to catch his breath.

"Spit it out," Cameron snapped.

"Jaden… I can't find her," Teddy finally managed to get out as he doubled over to calm his racing heart.

"She's probably at home," Cam said with a shrug.

"Nuh uh, checked there," Teddy replied immediately. "Really Cam, I've looked everywhere! I… I think something happened…"

"Well, when I last saw her, she was in a bad mood. She snapped at me," Cam sniffed indignantly. "Maybe she's just off sulking somewhere."

"Jay's not like that and you know it!" Teddy snapped. "She's not like _you_!"

"Ugh, stop worrying about it. You're giving me a headache," Cam said rudely. Darren stood up suddenly.

"You're unbelievable. Are you really like this all the time?" the teenage boy snapped. "Man, Cameron, I thought I knew you better than this. Your sister could be missing, your brother is freaking out, and all you care about is a headache?"

Cam looked up at her boyfriend in surprise. "Darren…"

"Come on, Ted, I'll help you look for Jaden," Darren said shooting a dirty look at Cameron.

"Thanks Darren," the younger boy murmured and followed Darren from the park.

Cameron sighed, ran a hand through her hair and then hurried after them. _If Jaden really is missing…Mom will flip…_

_

* * *

_

Envy had ended up knocking the human out after she screamed once more in his ear. _Really, hadn't she ever leapt from buildings before?_ He snorted at his thoughts.

He had wanted to see her get eaten by Gluttony. _Stupid Lust and her stupid ideas._ Dante wasn't going to like this at all. And somehow, Envy knew he wasn't going to like it either. _Having a human around, ugh._

"What'd you do to her?" Lust demanded as they entered the underground city and place they were staying at. Envy tossed the human's unconscious body on the ground, none too gently.

"She was screaming too much, so I knocked her out," he replied nonchalantly as he threw himself on the sofa. "This is a bad idea," he said in a sing-song voice. Lust ignored him.

"I'll go find Dante," she murmured. "Make sure Gluttony doesn't eat her."

Envy quirked an eyebrow and the other Homunculus added sharply, "I _mean it Envy!_"

"Sure, sure," Envy appeased, lying on his back and closing his eyes. He heard Gluttony sit on the floor, making a 'thud' noise and opened his eyes. The fat Homunculus moaned, staring at the human girl.

"Can I eat her now?" Gluttony asked longingly.

"You heard Lust, you fat cow," Envy muttered, shooting a glare at the girl. He'd love to tell Gluttony to go for it, but he didn't want to hear it from Lust later.

The girl groaned, using her hands to push herself into a sitting position. Dark eyes scanned the falsely comforting room in confusion. "Where…" she frowned as her gaze settled on Envy. He narrowed his eyes at her. She'd better not ask him any questions, or he'd knock her out again.

Maybe he could give her brain damage by continually knocking her out, he smirked.

The human bit her lip and pulled her legs to her chest, her gaze going to Gluttony with obvious fear. This made Envy's smirk grow.

"I'm not allowed to eat you," Gluttony muttered gloomily, as if sensing her fear. "Lust will get mad,"

The girl nodded, still biting her lip, and looked down.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Envy mocked, wondering why she was so silent. He supposed she was probably terrified. All the more reason to taunt her, he thought evilly.

With wide eyes, she looked at him and shook her head. "N-nothing's wrong," she murmured shakily.

"You don't have much fight to you, do you?" Envy commented dryly, looking at the ceiling. He remembered back in the alleyway. She had tried to get away, futilely of course. He had almost chuckled in amusement when she seemed to think she could get passed him.

"What are you?" she asked suddenly and he looked back at her. She was gazing at Gluttony thoughtfully. "I mean, no offense, but humans don't eat other humans…"

Envy snorted. "We're your worst nightmare," he said teasingly, looking back at the ceiling.

"We're not human," Gluttony said sadly. Envy suspected he still wanted to eat her. "We're-"

"Enough, Gluttony," a female's voice said and Envy reluctantly sat up. Dante hated it when he lazed around.

The human looked up, fear in her brown eyes. Dante was in the form of an old lady, the old lady from Dublith. "You must be Jaden Mallard, middle child of Dermot Mallard, correct?"

At the sight of the old lady, and sound of her voice, the human seemed to calm a bit. "Yes, that's me," she said, standing up.

"I'm displeased that my subordinates have brought you here," Dante said, tilting her head thoughtfully. "But I suppose you could have some uses. If you can't do what you're here for, then you could always be my new body."

The girl's eyes widened in shock mixed with confusion at Dante's words. "And… what is it you want me to do?"

"Ah, not yet my dear. You'll find out in due time," Dante replied, smiling at the girl. "You'll be staying here… well quite possibly forever. You can't leave. Someone will always be watching you, so don't think of escape. You may wander the house at will, but you're not allowed outside. While you're here, you may as well clean and cook for us."

The girl bit her lip and her eyes scanned the room once more, as if looking for something. Then she nodded, "Very well," she murmured. Her arms were folded across her torso tightly, as though for protection.

"You'll be sharing a room with Lust, as Lust was the one who brought you here. However, they all have jobs they must attend to, so your guard will change frequently. Lust will show you to your room now," Dante said and sent warning looks at the three homunculi in the room. "We'll be having a meeting later, but Envy, you will not attend. You will watch Jaden. The meeting does not concern you."

Envy smirked. The fact that he got stuck with guard duty didn't matter much to him. For the meeting would most likely entail punishment for Lust. While he'd like to watch, he was glad it meant he was free of punishment.

"Sure," Envy replied, watching absently as his 'master' walked away. Lust motioned for the girl to follow her. After a moment of hesitation, the human obeyed.

The green haired homunculus sighed and threw himself back on the sofa. _This will certainly be a change_, he thought to himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** **And there we have it. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this story, it's kind of a trial thing - to see if I can do it. I work on it when I get time/inspiration so it may be slow going. Sorry about that. Anyway - preview? **

_Sure, the girl's alchemy wasn't perfect. It was only the basics, to be exact. But with a little practice, the girl would be able to make the Philosopher's Stone. And Lust planned to give her that practice._

_Only then would Lust get what she had wanted from the very start: to be human. _

**I enjoy writing Lust. I liked that the Anime gave her that bit of humanity, such as her strong desire to be human. Jaden will see this throughout the story, as I'll add more moments for Lust. :)  
**

**Review and tell me what you think. Btw, Mustang is in East City right now right? When does he come back to Central? Does anyone know? I'll probably research it, but it'd be a great help if someone could tell me. I want him in my story, but it might not be until later. :) **

**_SyncxArietta_**


End file.
